This invention relates to binding straps used for securing coiled cords of power tools and the like and for retaining drill chuck keys.
There is an inherent problem in power tools of keeping the power cord neatly coiled when the tool is not in use. The operator might use tie stays, individual pieces of string, or anything else which holds the coils together. If these means are not handy, the cord may be tied back upon itself. None of these methods are very efficient.
Means for securing the coiled cord using Velcro strap attachments are known. This type is the most efficient because no tying is required. All that is needed is to bend the strap back over itself and place the mating Velcro surfaces next to one another and attachment is effected, with the coiled cord being held within the enclosure of the strap. The only problem that arises is ensuring that the Velcro strap is readily at hand when the time comes for coiling the cord. There is thus a need or providing a Velcro strap attachment that is permanently affixed to the cord for quick use.
Another problem that exists with power drills is the need for constant use of the chuck key when the drill bit must be changed. Although many holders exist for securing chuck keys within easy reach of the drill, the chuck keys generally fit loosely and may slip out and become lost.
Accordingly, there is a need for a power tool cord binder having Velcro attachment means for holding together a coiled cord, with the binder being permanently fixed to the power cord and further having means to securely hold a drill chuck key within close reach for an operator to use on the drill chuck when necessary.